Raimo Vista/Younger Self
Raimo Vista (れいも びすた, Bisuta Raimo), popularly known as Raimo the Fist (げんこつ の らいも, Genkotsu no Raimo), is a Commander in the Fiore Royal Military. He was the youngest soldier to ever attain the rank, clinching said position at the mere age of twenty two. Raimo is a member of the House of Vista, being the heir and son of its' leader, Neyo Vista—who of which stands as the Supreme Commander of the Kingdom of Fiore's army. Known for his dazzling charm, loose mouth, and electric, nearly eccentric personality, Raimo is loved amongst his comrades. His marvelous power and talent are lauded among the world of magic, and by the same token, feared. He is partners with the renown Oden Tenshi, his best friend, and are known together as a nigh-unstoppable tag-team. Raimo has clashed competitively with other powerful young mages such as Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail, his wife's former guild, Charles Xava of the Magic Council, and Rael Royard of Bosco. However, his greatest claim to fame was the defeat of Marvelo Dashwood, a rouge army commander, their battle was said to be one of the greatest duels of recent memory due to its' ferocity. Raimo is happily married to his wife of about three years, Ruzana Vista and welcomed their son, Sanjo Vista, into the world about a year ago. Aside from his normal duties as a commander, some of which he abhors as they are "too boring", Raimo enjoys teaching some classes on the side at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, normally technical classes that focus on strengthening the body, however, he enjoys lecturing in theoretical classes such as Intra-Military Ethics. In spite of his power and rank, he can be somewhat irresponsible, ignoring direct orders to do things his way—which has landed him in hot water with his father and the senior commanders regardless if things worked out or not. Among high society, he is well liked, though his marriage to Ruzana, a commoner, incited some anger from less tolerant aristocrats and their daughters. Above all else, he is known to add a bit of excitement to anyone's day. Appearance Standing at a foreboding 6 foot 5 inches, Raimo exudes confidence, control, and respect. Raimo is known to physically embody the image of a well maintained warrior, strong but prim. His obnoxious laugh is quickly forgiven in step with his engaging smile. In terms of physical stature, Raimo differs vastly from his father, who stands at a mere 5 foot 7 inches with a relatively lithe frame. The broad shouldered Raimo has a very muscular body, though not overly buffed, is one that can be seen as intimidating by anyone. He has mid-length, jet black hair that he takes care of in a very moderate fashion; black eyes along with it. Raimo is noted to be very handsome, to the point that many women of high society delayed finding a husband elsewhere in hope of him giving them a chance romantically. In the past, prior to being a married man, he was featured on the cover of Sorcerer Magazine, a rarity for a soldier. His attire normally varies, however, he always likes to keep his style of dress simple if possible. Normally, he wears a button down shirt with a pair of jeans or combat pants that made to be especially resistant. The style of said shirt truly matters on his mood—from simple patterns to solid light colored shirts. On occasion, he may wear a dark colored jacket on top of things. Raimo has little taste for the official uniforms of the army, grateful that commissioned officers are not required to wear such uniforms and sorry for the "lads who have to wear the damn things". Personality History Relationships Ruzana Vista Raimo and Ruzana's relationship did not start off on the right foot, in fact, it was the farthest thing from it. They first met six years ago, where Ruzana challenged him to a fight, thinking he was another Magic Council member come to ridicule her guild—she lost said battle miserably. She noted him to be the first man since Gildarts to stop one of her punches without injury. Above all else, she hated him, calling him cocky, and he wasn't a fan of her either, calling her abrasive. Their relationship would keep its' aggressive undertone till a chance meeting in the woods nearby Hargeon Town, where a friendship would be made. One thing lead to another, and things flourished into a relationship. Ironically enough, the two would be setting plans for the biggest wedding in the kingdom at the age of twenty—forcing Ruzana to leave her career as a mage and her beloved guild, Fairy Tail, behind. Moreover, they would find themselves expecting their first child at twenty two. Raimo treats Ruzana as an equal, and is one of the few that can reign in her fury. It goes without saying that their relationship caught more than a few people by surprise. Oden Tenshi Rivals Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Reflexes:' Immense Endurance & Durability: Enhanced Speed: Genius Intellect: Magical Abilities Strong Fist Magic (つよい げんこつ まほう, Tsuyoi Genkotsu Mahō)': '''As the name suggests, this is a martial arts based magic that revolves around the focusing of magical elemental manipulation into the fists. It is a personal invention of Raimo's and has become his signature magic, as a result hence his famous moniker. it was created by means of his exceptional skills as a martial artists, mastery of two elemental magics, and simple ingenuity. During usage, Raimo's fist take on the properties of a certain natural element, such as earth (rock), with offensive power that shoots up considerably. The major requirements of this magic is that the user has a strong constitution, considerable magical power, and their body can adapt to the strain caused by some of the techniques. The magic is essentially very straight forward and simple, but it cannot be used by just anyone. One overarching effect of this magic during its' invocation is that the user's physical prowess is amplified. Yet, this places strain on the muscles of, strain that could be hazardous to anyone not physically suited for this magic. Trivia *His appearance is based off Lightning Tiger from ''Veritas. *Raimo's theme is Dragonborn (Cover) by Peter Hollens & Lindsey Stirling. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:House of Vista Category:Caster-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Married Characters Category:Kingdom of Fiore Category:Fire Magic User Category:Earth Magic User